What Goes Around Comes Around
by Lovesanime
Summary: Everyone has their stories. I have mine. My story, I'm hoping, will come to an end sometime soon. Maybe I'll get to see my family again. Maybe Elthia will grant me my rest after my new charges, the Winchesters. -Kitana Claymore S4&5 part S6
1. Life Sucks

**A/N:** Looking for beta reader. I'm not sure how that sort of thing works and it's new to me. If you read _Demons_ then this is in the future of that fic. Oh note this entire fic will be in first person POV.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural sadly. Though I wouldn't mind talking to Jensen Ackles for a few hours...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Life Sucks. Build a Bridge and Get Over It.**

I've seen a lot in my life. Traveled from world to world just to watch my friends die or watch as some idiot destroys it. So I travel to the world in the Milky Way Galaxy, third planet from the Sun. And here I am with two brothers trying very hard not to get attached. It was always that way, whichever world I've traveled I've always seem to attach to some person or another.

I suppose I should start on where I met the Winchesters. I fact it was the eldest brother that I met first. I heard a sound like someone gasping for air while I was roaming a patch of woods. I went to investigate and saw a human crawl out of a grave. The marker was unfamiliar to me so I decide to sit on the wood.

"Need any help?" I asked when I appeared there. The man seemed to almost jump out of his skin at my voice. He scrambled out of the grave as quickly as he possibly could. I tilted my head to the side. "I only asked jeez. You don't have to get all jumpy about it."

"Who are you?" he said gruffly. I got off the grave marker to stand a few feet in front of him. I looked at the fallen trees surrounding the immediate area.

"I'm Kitana Claymore. Though a lot of my friends call….did call me Kit." I knelt down to one tree placing my right hand on top of the trunk. "May I ask what they call you?"

"Dean," he said simply. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sure you have a last name, but if you don't want you don't have to give it to me," I said while standing up. I pulled my water skin from my side and handed it to him. "I'm sure you're thirsty." He took it gladly twisting the cap off. He tilted his head back and drank. I went over to the hole that he emerged from and crouched there. I placed a hand over it feeling the energy that was around it. My eyes widen at the pure white energy. I've never felt anything so pure before other than my teacher.

"Hey," I turned my head to look at Dean. "Let's get out of here." He jerked his thumb behind him while handing back my water skin. I nodded, taking it back and we soon we were on a paved road. He had taken off his jacket. I had started whistling an Irish tune. I found it quiet funny at times when the song described a man robbing an officer and ending up in prison because the dude shot the guy.

"What the hell are you whistling?" I looked at him.

"Whiskey in the Jar," I stated. "A funny Irish song I like to play sometimes."

"I thought it was made by Metallica?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That song is older than most of your bands but together," I said. "And who is Metallica anyway." He looked at me like I was crazy. Been there done that, got a nice stay and t-shirt to go with. Dean just shook his head and spotted a rundown gas station. We reached the store and found it locked. I took a hairpin from my red hair and started picking the lock. I heard the lock click and pushed the door open. I grinned up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Learned that skill from a very skilled thief," I stated and walked in. A nagging feeling kept me looking at Dean's left shoulder. Who ever it was is in the clearing before had left their mark. I looked around looking for something descent to eat. I hadn't eaten since I left Gaia. I looked at a bag of Lays same logo that I saw once before expect the L was a D. I shrugged and picked up another one. I tossed it to Dean. A ringing hits my ears and suddenly it becomes louder. I cover my ears and crouch to the floor. A second later Dean's doing the same. As soon as it came it was gone. I swore that the noise had a voice. I shook my head to get the ringing out my ears.

"That was weird," I muttered. I watched Dean look around and shrug his shoulders.

"I'm going to call a friend of mine. I'll be back," he said as he left. I watched him go around the building and heard him enter the restroom. I shrugged and walked outside. I looked at the rusty car and wondered if it would start. Dean came back and went to the pay phone. I went to the car and hopped into the driver's seat. I looked around and thought maybe the keys were stashed somewhere. I frowned and heard the door to the passenger side open. I shook my head and set a small wave of electoral magic into the machine. She started right up and turned to Dean.

"So where we headed?" I asked. He told me where to go and off we went.

* * *

Several hours and a sore butt later….

I kicked the car's tire with my booted foot and glared at it for giving me a butt cramp. Dean looked at me weird. I shrugged my shoulders and we continued to the house that was in the middle of a scrap yard. We walked to the front porch and Dean proceeded in knocking on the door. An aged man answered and after a moment a surprised look spread across his features. The man hugged Dean in what appeared to me was a fatherly hug. They broke from it and the aged man looked me.

"Whose this?" Dean licked his lips.

"Uh this is Kit. Kit this is Bobby Singer." I looked at Bobby aura and find a nice blue with a couple spots of green it. A white line outlined his body.

"Blessings," I said. I held out my hand and Bobby shook it.

"Nice meeting ya," the Singer said with a southern drawl. He ushered us inside where he made us go through some tests. I figured it was to determine that we weren't demons. Dean even drew a silver knife and cut his arm. I took it from him and sliced my left palm open. I concentrated on not healing it because I didn't want Bobby to think I was a werewolf of something.

Bobby went to the kitchen and fished out of his fridge three brown looking bottles. Budlight was the logo on each. I knew then those to be alcoholic beverages. The Singer handed me one and then Dean. They started discussing something but I decided to tune it out. I pulled out a kunai from my pocket and used it to pop off the cap. Again I shrugged my shoulders and sipped at the liquid. Still that damn nagging feeling kept my gaze shifting to Dean's shoulder. The energy kept calling at me. The pure energy was a swirl against Dean's yellow/purple aura. I did spot that some of it had black spots. Part of his soul seemed a bit detach from the rest. I looked down at my cut palm and watched as it started healing on it own. A small stream of steam came as it finally closed.

Bobby and Dean continued to discuss some things that I had no involvement. I heard Dean say something about a Hellhound and I shook my head. I decided to check a couple of my weapons to see if they were damaged in anyway. Pulling six of my kunai from the loops on my belt I checked if they were dinged up. A hour or so stretched in between my checking weapons and Dean finding his brother.

We arrived a couple hours later at some motel and found Sam's room. When Dean knocked, a black haired woman answered. The alarms in my head went off suddenly and my hand went subconsciously to my kunai. I growled at her.

"It takes three of you to deliver a pizza," she said. Her eyes suddenly widen as I flared. Before I could stab her though a tall man came into view. I started muttering curses in my language and aimed them mostly at her. She quickly left and they all looked at my pissed off expression.

"I hate demons," I muttered and then glared at Sam. "No use hiding it half-breed. I can sense a lot of crap and she was one of them." Dean looked me with stern eyes. "I'm a creature of magic so I sense a lot of things and that chick was a demon." Dean then looked at Sam with a glare.

"Who was she?" he demanded.

"Does it matter?" Sam retorted. I pinched the bridge of my nose knowing exactly where this was going.

"Shut it! I've dealt with enough of that crap to last me several lifetimes," I said ending the upcoming argument. "You're brothers for Elthia's sake! Act like it!"

"Dean who is this? She's not a demon is she?" I glared at him.

"Oh you trust bitch face but not me whose killed more demons than you can count. I say again I hate demons," I turned to Dean. "I see that your fine and in capable hands with that I leave you." I left not waiting for an answer. My boots making no sound on the carpeted floor.

* * *

Several hours later…..

I sat in a tree still having the nagging feeling that kept my gaze to Dean's shoulder. My gaze currently was on the sky. My green eyes waiting for the stars to appear. I ran a hand through my medium length hair. I probably should've stayed but I didn't want to grow attached to any of them. I've had enough painful memories already. I watched enough friends and worlds die.

"You've been quiet, Auron," I said. I almost laughed at my statement. "Of course you've been quiet, you're no longer here." I looked up at the stars that began to twinkle at the setting sun. I suddenly heard a voice from under me.

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep?" I jumped and fell out my tree. I landed on my rear and glared up at the person. He was cute even if he was human. Black hair; nice, clean shaven face; and (here's the kicker) a tax accountant suit. My eyes suddenly widen at his soul.

"Oh Elthia! Beautiful doesn't even describe you!" I jumped to my feet. I could clearly see the wings of this most pure creature. I also saw a small aura mostly purple that outlined his body. He blinked and tilted his head in confusion. His aura swirled with his emotion. I so wanted to touch his wings. Never had I'd seen something so pure. My own wings were soft but to have someone else have them was a rarity. But his wings were hidden yet there at the same time.

"I don't understand the term," he said monotone. But that just made up his character. His energy….I thought I'd drool over it.

"Sorry," I apologized, "it's just I've never seen someone so pure before. Your energy…." I reached out but then I stopped. "What are you doing here?" I realized _he_ was my nagging feeling.

"Dean Winchester," he said simply. "You left him." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself," I stated. Something wasn't right. "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel," he stated. "You're not suppose be awake." I placed hands on my hips.

"Look…Castiel. I've traveled a long way and don't plan on fading like my brethren did here. I've tried." He again tilted his head. "I've wanted to fade but either Elthia still has something for me to do or it was that damn phoenix's fault."

"You're not…."

"No, I'm from an alternate plane…galaxy whatever. Look the point is I've lived long enough to know I'm not going to die anytime soon. Healing is part of my job description but that's about it. I try not to get attach to my charges." I muttered more myself than anything else, "though that always turn out badly."

"I see nothing wrong with that since your brethren have done so in the past," Castiel said bluntly. I glared.

"Yeah and look at me. I've done had children who died before I did. I've watched and stood by as all and I do mean all I've cared about die, leave, or just disappear. I've been alone more centuries…." I thought for a moment. This was being created just like I was. But his purpose was different than mine. He served a higher order than I did. All I did was heal and comfort those who needed it. I placed a hand over my mouth. Dean, was the one word that came to mind. He was my next charge. I didn't know if his brother was to be my charge but I might as well be there for him too.

"GAH!" I shouted. "Why does my life have to suck? All I wanted was to rest and I get this." I looked towards the stars and pointed. "This had better be my last one!" I've always seemed to get attached to my charges either way. At my reply a star twinkled brighter than the others. Cas looked at me strangely. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to find my stars. They twinkled beneath my lids. I sighed and opened them and found Cas's aura brighter against the darkening sky.

"Sorry about that. I tend to go on rants like that," I rubbed the back of my head.

"No need to apologize," he replied. I stretched and held out my hand.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Kitana Claymore. An elf of Soulstream and some off planet named the same as this one; Earth," I grinned and Cas just stood there. I cleared my throat. "Um, you're suppose to shake it and the introduce yourself." Castiel still didn't take a hold of my hand.

"I already did," he stated. I sighed and took my hand down.

"I already know your name. I meant what are you? You know like I told you what I was," I said. His feathers seemed to fluff in pride.

"I'm an angel of the Lord," Cas said. My eyes widen. I've never met an angel before. Heard of them but never actually met one.

"So that's why you're so pure. This is the first time I've actually seen one in person." I walked around him watching his energy swirl with unease. I stopped and resisted the urge to touch his wings. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…."

"No need apologize," he turned to face me since I was behind him when I stopped. The purple aura swirled for a second and then lay dormant. My face lit up in confusion and without thinking I touched Cas's chest above his heart. I pulled back as visions of another life flashed before my eyes. During those I heard the conversations. Several minutes passed and the last vision I got was light surrounding Cas. But it wasn't Castiel I was seeing standing there though the light was. I finally looked at the angel.

"That explains it," I said. Cas tilted his head. "Why you possessed a willing man. Your energy is so pure that any creature would shrivel into a burned out husk. Any of your brethren have to possess someone." He nodded at my statement. I let out sigh and leant against another tree.

"What happens now brother?" I asked since we were related in one way or another.

He suddenly touched my forehead with two fingers and we were in front of a barn. I almost fell over but straighten in time. Without doing anything the barn doors opened. I heard the snapping of the board that kept the doors locked. Castiel went right inside blowing out light bulbs in the process. I looked over and saw Bobby and Dean look at each other.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" I shouted. They both looked at me like I was nuts. I stepped in front of the pure creature spreading my arms wide. Castiel put a hand on my shoulder and moved around me. Moving closer to Dean. "Wait a minute…." It suddenly struck me that Cas was the one who brought the Winchester back. My eyes widen. "Jesus on a pogo stick! How in the Nine Hells did you bring him back?" They all looked at me. Castiel flipped through a small book. Bobby tried to take a swing at the angel but the crowbar was caught and the old hunter was put to sleep by Cas placing two fingers to his forehead. Castiel turned to me again.

"I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition," Cas stated.

"So that was your aura around Dean's shoulder. I guess only angels can bring a person back," I said. Dean looked at me surprised.

"You're angels? I'm not buying it." I snorted.

"No dumbass, he's the angel. I'm the elf," I nearly gasped at the nickname I had given Auron so many times. My eyes went down at the statement. Dean's mannerisms were a lot like Auron's but in some ways it wasn't. I let out a sad sigh and turned away looking at the symbols drawn on the barn's walls. I felt the loneliness seep through me.

"I'm here to heal. Cas is…here for a different reason," I replied after few minutes of silence.

"Look sister, I sure as hell don't need your help," Dean stated angrily. I turned to him.

"Not according to your soul. Part of you is damaged and it's all over your aura," I retorted. I tilted my head in Cas's direction. "He may have put back together but he forgot to use superglue." I watched as Cas's aura swirl again with a different emotion; both of confusion at my statement and a bit of anger. Dean's went from surprise to shock in fell swoop. Bobby's swirled with his dream. I sighed again and was quickly by Dean's side. I placed my right hand over his heart and I was looking through his eyes. Looking at his memories, the pains, and the emotions. As I was looking into him, Dean was looking through me. He felt my pains and my sorrows but also my joys and happiness. His human brain would have gone insane if he was actually seeing all my memories.

I let go of him and he nearly fell on his ass. I grabbed his forearm so he wouldn't fall back into the table behind him.

"Holy shit!" he yelled. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I looked into your memories….your very soul Dean," I replied. "I saw through your eyes your life and your torture. I felt everything the pain and the emotions. While I was doing that you saw through mine or more like felt it. You didn't go through all my memories otherwise you'd gone insane from the massive overload to your brain." I suddenly pulled out a scimitar from no where and handed it to him. "Take a few swings." I pulled out another one and suddenly attacked. As I predicted he blocked effortlessly as I went through the basic motions. I stopped and he stopped looking from the weapon in his hand to me.

"That's fucking weird."

"Everything about me is weird," I replied. "I'm old enough to have started your bloodline possibly older." Dean handed my scimitar back and it disappeared from view. I looked closer at Dean and my eyes widen. I deadpanned. "You've got to be kidding me!" I looked at Cas and noticed his vessel was too part elf. I placed my hand over my eyes.

"My day just gets better and better. Cas were going have a long and serious talk," I said and proceed in waking up Bobby.

* * *

I know I probably should finish _Demons _first but I couldn't resist starting this one. Review keep me happy and more chapters coming. By the way this was un-beta-ed, so any mistakes you see are mine alone.


	2. Rebirth Starting Over

**A/N:** Here's another chapter of the last story of the _Demons _series. Any mistakes are on me.

**Disclaimer: **If I had any rights to them I'd happily have been paid but as it turns out I'm not making a damn cent.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Rebirth. Starting Over.**

I heard Dean talking to his brother the next morning. That's what woke me up and my hair wasn't any better. I came down stairs and turned into Bobby's study. They all looked at me and Sam tried not to laugh. I looked at him with my 'are-you-serious' stare.

"Laugh it up half-breed and I'll hang you by your toes from the ceiling fan," I said seriously. Dean had a beer in his hand I looked him weird. "Starting early aren't we?" The Winchester took another swig of the alcoholic beverage in defiance. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why do keep calling Sammy half-breed?" I started straightening my hair. I closed my eyes and reopened them seeing all their auras.

"That's because he is. He's like half or quarter or whatever demon. Nothing wrong with that though and plus I hardly know ya guys anyway. Well, other than your auras anyway." Dean looked at Bobby.

"Auras?" Sam said.

"Yeah I can see them as I clearly can you standing in front of me," I stated. "Let's see old hunter here has a healing aura. Fighto here has the warrior's aura. You half-breed have that mixed warrior/mage aura." As clear as day Sam's aura had the light blue with red spots contrasting against the background. The black outline of his body made him look sort of like a cartoon.

"Yer not a physic are ya?" Bobby asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, just your average magic wielding elf who just so happens to read auras and see the soul," I said. "And whose been around long enough to know that was a real angel we saw." I directed my last statement at Dean. "The energy was that pure and trust me he'd think twice before actually sending you to Hell." Dean got a confused look on his face.

"Dude, he so has a crush on you," I said. The Winchester's eyes nearly popped out his head.

"Whoa! I don't swing that way!" I shrugged my shoulders like it didn't made difference.

"Hey I knew two guys who…." I sadden at the memory of my phoenix and my husband's demon, Moon, together. "Never mind. The point is angel boy saved your ass for some odd reason and while you two are out on your hunts I'll be talking to angel boy about the said reason." Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"How the hell…." I raised up my hand.

"Trust me boys you have that _feeling_ about you. So I know that you hunt the things that go bump in the night," I said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an angel to talk to. Once I find him that is." I mumbled that last part and left the brothers and Bobby to their research. As I walked out Cas appeared.

"You wanted to talk," he said.

"Yeah, but away from eavesdroppers," I said. Cas put two fingers to my forehead and we were in abandon warehouse. I dug my foot at the concrete. "So what's the real reason you brought Dean out?" His aura swirled again with purple and then with emotion.

"Heaven have their reasons. I just volunteered for it," the angel replied. I raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"Castiel, I've sung the same old song and dance my friend. Someone has done the same thing as you; volunteered to get someone out. Most of them just went on their way knowing they owed a favor to said person but Dean didn't owe you anything." I suddenly grinned my Cheshire cat grin. "You love the guy." Cas's aura suddenly moved and swirled like crazy.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"I'll say nothing to Dean about it. I was joking when I mentioned that you had a crush on him didn't think it was actually true," I said. "But on serious note why did Heaven ask for Dean to be saved?" His aura stopped its shifting.

"He'll play an important role in stopping the upcoming apocalypse," Castiel said. I knew he wasn't telling me something but I kept quiet.

"So what do I have to do with all this? It can't be coincidence that I happened upon Dean." He stared at me with a blank expression but I knew by his aura that he wanted to tell me something.

"You are here for a far more important role than Dean is." I raised an eyebrow.

"What role do I have to play with your world? I'm not even fro…..I'm someone's vessel aren't I?" I stated more than asked.

"Yes," he replied. I really wanted to go the stars but it seems every time I come back they get further and further away. I couldn't answer.

"So who is it? Michael? Gabriel?" His aura told me no. "Don't tell me God Himself." No sooner had I said that, Cas looked like he was staring at his Father instead of me. "Hey don't go bowing to me yet Cas! That would be saved…" He turned to stare at the ground like he was ashamed of all the talk and feelings that he discussed with me.

"I must go." Before I could protest he left in a flap of wings. I sighed and went outside of the warehouse. I sighed as I made my wings appear and stretched them out. Time to fly back to Bobby's.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as I crashed right into Bobby's roof. I went through the ceiling and second floor before ending up in his study. Feathers flew everywhere, dust that had settled long ago became unsettled, and wood was crumbed underneath me. Bobby and Dean nearly jumped out of their skins. I looked through the hole and sighed. It's been a while since I had to fly.

"Sorry," I apologized. Dean came over and helped me to my feet. "I'll fix it." My wings ruffled and I folded them back and they disappeared. I looked at their faces. Something is off. "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you later. Right now you focus on fixing Bobby's roof," Dean said as he avoided the question. _'You are going to explain to me later on how you got wings.'_

'_And you'll tell me what happened in Hell.'_ I thought challenged as I started cleaning up.

* * *

Hours later…..

I slashed at Fang again. He vanished when the steel of my sword went through him. Tears had streamed down my face. Naruto grabbed me from behind and I released my wings to get him off.

"You let us die!" Fang shouted as he reappeared. "You let your own children suffer of watching themselves grow old and you staying young!"

"It's not my fault!" I shouted back. "I….didn't want to see you die! I loved you!" I stabbed Naruto as my wings molted feathers. Fang jumped onto my back and a shotgun blast made him disappear. Sam had come to my rescue. I felt anger boiling up inside at the demon who ever woke up the Witnesses. Sage, Fang's brother, came up behind the younger Winchester. I threw a kunai at his forehead and it hit the wall behind Sam. I whipped around and slashed upward. I watched as Davis faded away. I panted for several seconds before my old teammates appeared a few feet away. No one else from my past appeared.

"Why Kit? Wasn't I your best friend? Your only friend," Antiauna smirked. "You let me die by those ninja and why should you be alive?" My sword lowered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Of course you didn't mean to. You only watched me bleed out!"

"Claymore you're worse than scum," Davis said and the half-dragon charge me. Sam shot another buckshot at him. Antiauna disappeared and appeared by the young Winchester's side.

"You stay out of this boy!" She placed a hand over his heart and another over his mouth. My anger flared and orange charka poured out. Antiauna had begun sucking the life out of him.

"You'll not take another one from me!" I flared and my eyes darken into a blood red. I leapt and my sword went transparent through Sam and hit her. A finally rest sigh came from her lips and she dissolved. I felt a tug on my wings and was wrenched back, my sword dropped from my hand and I was flung back against the wall by Davis. His right clawed hand clutching my throat. I could barely breathe. I clutched at his arm and watching as black dots spotted my vision.

Suddenly, like Antiauna, Davis let out a finally rest sigh and dissolved. I slid down the wall and was lying there. Sam held my katana and wiped blood from his mouth. He looked paler than he normally was. With his other hand he helped me to my feet.

"Let's get back down stairs," Sam said and I nodded. For some weird reason, Kiera's Soul fitted in his hand like it was meant to be there. He handed it back to me and I sheathed it.

* * *

An hour later…..

I lay in the guest bed after the incident and kept thinking back to the ghosts that came that night. I decided that there's no point in trying to sleep. I sometimes wished that Fang was there to comfort me but I know he's waiting for me to finally come home when I'm done. Though it never seems that I'm done. I got up then and went down stairs to Bobby's study.

I heard Castiel in the kitchen talking to Dean. I moved in and both of their eyes came onto me. Cas's aura had the look of surprise in it.

"Couldn't….." I paused. When did Dean forgot to have an aura. "This is a dream isn't?" Dean turned to Castiel. The next thing I knew I was waking up next to Dean and he snapped awake. I hung my head and slapped my face. I hadn't remembered how long it's been since I've dreamt but dream sharing wasn't exactly my idea of a good time.

"Morning," Sam said as he put on a shirt. Bobby poked his head threw the hole in the ceiling.

"When ya going to finish fixing my place up?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. Dean practically shoved me off considering I was only wearing a pair of Fang's boxers and a black tank top.

"Jeez dude, I didn't mean to jump into your bed," I glared at him and got up from the floor. I brushed the dirt from my clothes and proceeded to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge and started making breakfast for everyone.

"Are those fans on your shorts?" Sam asked as I started making eggs, bacon and toast. I turned my head to him.

"I guess you can say that. They were my husband's family crest. Of course these were his shorts," I replied as I turned back to finishing breakfast. Dean came in sniffing and I thought I could see drool coming out of his mouth. Last night came back to mind.

"So was it that tall guy with the horns?" I shook my head at Sam's question.

"No, the black haired guy was," I didn't realize I clutching the counter until I felt splitters in my finger tips. Dean's aura flared at Sam's question.

"Guy with horns?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah, when we were battling the Witnesses and a guy that stood about seven feet had horns, bat wings, and lizard feet," Sam replied.

"That was Davis Growover, my teammate. He's….was a half-dragon. The silver-gold haired person was Antiauna Silvertree, another one of my teammates," I said as I finished breakfast.

"So who was the blond?" Sam asked.

"Naruto, my adopted son," I found plates and started assembling the portions to each. Bobby finally entered the kitchen.

"Ya could be a house wife ya know?" I grinned at him.

"I was one once," I said. "Don't know how many times Fang and Auron busted up the place. But I was the one to fix it up." I handed each of them a plate and we all sat at the table. Dean rolled his eyes when he placed the scrabbled eggs in his mouth.

"My God these are good," he stated taking another bite. I smiled.

"Glad you like them. Oh Bobby you're going to need some beard, milk, and butter," I said and he stared at me weirdly.

"Okay mom," Bobby retorted. I frowned and dug into what little I had on my plate.

"You're eating like a bird," Dean stated. I looked up at him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said as I finished and started doing dishes.

* * *

Several hours later…

"Alright," I said as I finished with the floor in Bobby's bedroom. "That should hold for a long while."

"How long a while?"

"I'd say about oh forty to hundred years," I said as I picked up my borrowed tools. "Can't grantee anything from my experience with Auron and Fang busting my place up but I've had practice fixing." I wiped the dust off my knees. "Again, sorry about crashing through your house. It's been a while since I was flying."

"Nah, don't mention it. I'll see ya off when yer done changin'," Bobby replied. I nodded and went to the bathroom and changed back into my black, long-sleeved shirt; dark blue jeans; brown, knee-high boots; and white, no-sleeved trench coat. The Celtic Knotted Tree the symbol of my clan on the coat. I pulled out a comb and straighten out my hair. I looked into the mirror and found myself staring back. My bright green eyes and fine featured face had not seen any scarring in a long time. I walked out a few minutes later.

I walked down stairs and found Bobby holding Kiera's Soul in his hands. I approached and held out my hands.

"It's a beautiful blade," Bobby commented on it.

"Thank you. It was a gift to me from my teacher." He placed the sword into my hands. He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ya take care of yerself. And if ya see those boys again ya make sure they call me every now and then." I nodded and we broke away.

"Take care Bobby," I said as I walked out.

_To Be Continued..._

Usually I would leave a preview of the next chapter but I don't know if I should or not. Oh well...

_Soon: 'I felt suddenly awake after so long. A bright light came into my long darkness. Suddenly I was filled with dread and that Kit was in danger. I felt myself burn into existance and suddenly I staring at unfamiliar faces in a barn.'_

If anyone can figure out who is saying this they'll have my love and vitural cookies I just baked. Reviews are most welcomed.


End file.
